fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing As It Seems/transcript
PROLOGUE VertusAir 718 - Holding Pattern CABIN ANNOUNCEMENT: Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize again for the delay in our arrival. Weather reports still indicate strong winds and turbulence. We'll be circling for just a bit longer. We hope to be on the ground within the hour. Thank you for your patience. We will be coming through the cabin with snacks which are available for purchase for five dollars. Remember, VertusAir no longer accepts cash, so please have your credit or debit card handy. STEWARD: You need some headsets? PASSENGER: You should put keys on your back. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Excuse me? PASSENGER: It's an old wives' tale - - to stop the bloody nose. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Yeah. PASSENGER: Yeah. Actually, I tried it once. It doesn't work. It's all bull. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. I need to talk to you. MELISSA: Yes, sir, I'll be with you in one moment. MARSHALL BOWMAN: No, now! Please. MELISSA: What's the problem? MARSHALL BOWMAN: I'm in trouble. There's something happening to me that I don't have the time, or the permission, to explain to you. MELISSA: What is it? MARSHALL BOWMAN: I need you to go to the passengers. I need you to collect as many sedatives or tranquilizers as you can. MELISSA: Okay, sir, I need you to take a deep breath. MARSHALL BOWMAN: This isn't a panic attack! This is real! We will die, all of us, if you don't do what I say. STEWARD: Sir, a threat like that is in violation of FAA regulations. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Does it look to you like I care about that? MELISSA: Oh, my God. STEWARD: Go call the Captain. Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down. You're gonna scare the passengers. MARSHALL BOWMAN: I'm going into that bathroom. You keep me in there. You keep that door closed. Get whatever sedatives you can as soon as you can. STEWARD: You go in that bathroom, sir - - MARSHALL BOWMAN: I am not messing around! When you get the drugs, you come back, you knock. If I don't answer or if I do and what you see isn't me anymore, you keep that door closed. Aah! MELISSA: Yes, sir, but I think forty minutes is too long. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a passenger who's having a hard time. AIR MARSHAL: Sir, this is the Air Marshal. I need you to open this door. Sir, I won't tell you again. Open this door, or I'm gonna have to come in. Airport Security - Premature Transmogrification TSA AGENT MIKE: Panic attack? MARSHALL BOWMAN: Yeah. Like I said, I hate flying. I always have, ever since I was a kid. But I was doing pretty well until they said that we weren't going to be able to land for a while. TSA AGENT KNOLLS: These your bags, sir? MARSHALL BOWMAN: Oh, that's them. Thank you. TSA AGENT MIKE: Whoa. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Look, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I wasted your time and scared all those people. Hey! Sorry. Don't you have to ask permission before you do that? TSA AGENT KNOLLS: Not since Bush Two. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Sure. Sure. Whatever. Can we make this quick, please? TSA AGENT KNOLLS: Is there anything I need to be aware of, sir? MARSHALL BOWMAN: What? No. TSA AGENT KNOLLS: Knives? Needles? MARSHALL BOWMAN: Underwear. Don't worry. It's clean. TSA AGENT MIKE: Are you okay? MARSHALL BOWMAN: Yeah, I just... need a bathroom. TSA AGENT MIKE: Right there. TSA AGENT KNOLLS: Mike... TSA AGENT MIKE: Panic attack... as in withdrawal. MARSHALL BOWMAN: Aah! TSA AGENT KNOLLS: Well, time to call the cops. Hey, it's Knolls. We got drugs again. But nothing I've ever seen bef - - ACT I Federal Building - Tenth Floor Interview DOCTOR ANDERSON: You say you're happy... that you've never felt better. OLIVIA: Yes. DOCTOR ANDERSON: And forgetting all the details of your life... your relationships... the cases you've handled - - that's not a problem for you? OLIVIA: Well, what I meant - - I mean, yes, it's odd, but it's a problem that I can handle. The real problem, the one that we should all be worried about, is Jones. DOCTOR ANDERSON: David Robert Jones? OLIVIA: Yes, the one who kidnapped me. DOCTOR ANDERSON: You remember that? OLIVIA: Yes. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Because you're already starting to become... what... your former self from a prior timeline - - the one you shared with Peter Bishop? OLIVIA: I suppose. Yes. My point is, David Robert Jones is still out there somewhere. And instead of pursuing him like I should have, I've been forced to take every psych evaluation and field trial The Bureau can think of. I've had CAT scans, MRIs, peed in every cup. My sitting here now trying to convince an FBI shrink - - no offense - - that I am fit to return to active duty is pointless. DOCTOR ANDERSON: You have to admit... it's a little weird, what's happened to you. OLIVIA: I work in Fringe Division. Weird i - is a matter of degrees. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Have you told your sister? You do have a sister, right? OLIVIA: Yes. Rachel. And, no, I haven't told her. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Are the two of you close? OLIVIA: Yes. We don't talk that often. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Why not? OLIVIA: Life. My job. She moved back to Chicago with my niece Ella so that Ella could be closer to Rachel's ex, who, in my opinion, is a liar and a bastard. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Just a few more questions, Agent Dunham. We're almost through. Federal Building - Broyles Office BROYLES: Hey. OLIVIA: Hey. BROYLES: Sit down. OLIVIA: They said no. BROYLES: The truth is, they don't know what to say. Nothing like this has ever happened before. The Bureau has protocols for dealing with mental trauma, depression, post-traumatic stress, amnesia. OLIVIA: I don't have mental trauma. BROYLES: I understand that. OLIVIA: And what does it matter if - - if I can't remember every detail of every case I've ever investigated? I mean, I can learn that. It doesn't make me any less fit to be in the field. BROYLES: Your sister is still married. Rachel is still married. She and her husband have two children -- Ella and a younger brother, Eddie. Doctor Anderson sent over her report. Forty percent of all the information you provided about your life is incorrect, which, as far as the Tenth Floor is concerned, means you are not the Agent they licensed. OLIVIA: Our grandfather's name was Eddie. Olivia's Apartment - Relieved Of Duty PETER: Is that you? What took you so long? I was just about to send out a search party - - dogs, men in trench coats. Oh... that good, huh? OLIVIA: They don't even want me consulting on cases. PETER: Well, I'm sure that's only temporary. OLIVIA: Broyles said I should look at it as an overdue vacation. Why would I assume, just because you and I are back together, that everything would be fine? What, the world isn't gonna live up to my every expectation? PETER: Olivia, a vacation is not such a bad idea. Vermont's beautiful this time of year. I know you don't like skiing, but as long as we got a rug and a fireplace, I think we'll be fine. OLIVIA: You should get that. I think the '70s are calling. PETER: Yeah? Yeah, I am, actually. No, I just wasn't expecting... yeah. OLIVIA: Lincoln? Well, one of us is still on the team. PETER: Liv... OLIVIA: Peter, I'm fine. Go. PETER: I'll be back as soon as I can. OLIVIA: Okay. ACT II Walter's Lab - Porcupine Revelation AGENT LEE: They should have surveillance footage. See if they'll give you access. ASTRID: Yeah, okay. PETER: Hi. ASTRID: Hey. How's Olivia? PETER: Eh, she's okay. I mean, she's frustrated, but she's okay. AGENT LEE: Broyles asked me to take lead till she's back. I hope that you're okay with that. PETER: You're the boss. So what happened? AGENT LEE: We're not exactly sure yet. Incident on a VertusAir flight from Paris to New York - - details are still coming in. WALTER: Is that Peter? Tell him to stay right there. PETER: Did you say VertusAir? Was it Flight 718? AGENT LEE: Yeah. PETER: I guess this is like the timeline that I'm from. It does stands to reason that some of the exact same cases would take place. Vertus 718 - - WALTER: Happy Birthday! PETER: Walter, it's not my birthday. WALTER: No, of course not. I know that. But I've been saving these up. I bought one every year on your birthday to help me deal with the loss. PETER: Walter... WALTER: ...and I know you're not him, my Peter, but you're as close as I'm going to get. Here we are... beer. For when you turned twenty-one. I - I probably wouldn't drink that, though. PETER: Thank you. WALTER: You're welcome. AGENT LEE: So... The case on the plane? PETER: Right, the case on the plane. His name was Marshall Bowman. He was an undercover cop. He was given a designer virus that was programmed to rewrite his DNA, turn him into some kind of creature. AGENT LEE: What sort of creature? PETER: A giant porcupine. But the plane crashed. He was burnt to a crisp. WALTER: I - I like porcupines. Shows that God has a sense of humor. ASTRID: Uh, Peter, you were right. The guy's name is Bowman, but that flight did not crash. PETER: Huh? ASTRID: It says it right here. It landed a few hours ago. WALTER: 16. By then, I figured you'd be all about girls. PETER: Are you sure about that? ASTRID: Positive. TSA just sent over the footage. ASTRID: Oh, my God! AGENT LEE: Is that what you were talking about? WALTER: Fantastic. Airport Security - Bowman Aftermath ASTRID: Okay, that is disgusting. WALTER: Learn to see past the obvious, dear. What a remarkable specimen. PETER: So when was the last time you saw your brother? MELINDA BOWMAN: A little over a week ago. I don't understand - - some kind of virus? Why can't I see him? PETER: I'm really sorry. Even if I had the authority to do that, which I don't, it's not a good idea. I'm sorry to do this to you right now, but, last question, I promise. This is your brother's handwriting, right? This bit down here where it says, "Once we get started, there'll be no turning back" -- do you have any idea what that might be about? Maybe who he was writing it to? MELINDA BOWMAN: No, but - the last couple of times Marshall and I spoke, he didn't seem... himself. He was stressed. I thought it was just work. PETER: She's ready. She doesn't know anything. AGENT LEE: Looks like you were right. PETER: About what? AGENT LEE: Bowman. Worked out of Credit Cotier in Marseille, managed their corporate accounts. But before that, he was a detective in the BPD crash unit - - retired six years ago, at least officially. Sounds to me like a cop working undercover. PETER: So what killed this thing? AGENT LEE: Good question. Agents down the hall say they heard the screams. By the time they opened the door, they say it was on the floor, writhing in pain, and then it just died. PETER: On the case we worked before, he was working with a partner. He was infected too, but he didn't know it. Almost transformed a couple of days later. AGENT LEE: Then we should find him. PETER: Yeah. I've been trying to think of his name, but I can't remember it. Olivia would, though. AGENT LEE: Then you should give her a call. Enroute To Hick's Residence - The Good Guys PETER: Daniel Hicks - - Olivia says he lives at 235 Marlboro Street, so it should be just up here a couple more blocks. You want to talk about it, or should we just pretend like we already did? Olivia. AGENT LEE: She's your Olivia. I get it. I mean, I don't really get it... how she can suddenly become this other version of herself. Different circumstances, I might think that you were drugging her... doing something to her, but... I don't know if she told you this, but when I first met her, I'd lost my partner - - Robert. He and his wife, Julie - - they had this incredible relationship. The way she looked at him... Olivia looks at you that same way. So why don't we just leave it at that? PETER: You're a good guy. AGENT LEE: Yeah. I'm a good guy. Hick's Residence - Initial Search PETER: What's she doing here? OLIVIA: You didn't really think I'd stay home, did you? PETER: I suppose not. AGENT LEE: Olivia, you are not authorized to be here. If Broyles gets wind of this... Okay. We came all this way. Might as well look around. PETER: I'll check the back. AGENT LEE: Medical waste - - what's that about? OLIVIA: Don't know. AGENT LEE: You mean you didn't see these the last time? OLIVIA: No. AGENT LEE: Huh. Remember you said eventually all this would stop getting strange? In case you were wondering, it still hasn't. You don't remember having that conversation, do you? The night at the diner? OLIVIA: Sorry. AGENT LEE: That's okay. OLIVIA: Lincoln! PETER: You okay? AGENT LEE: I'm fine. ACT III Walter's Lab - Injury Repair AGENT LEE: (about Walter's distraction) Is that really necessary? WALTER: If I don't suture this wound, it will become infested with bacteria. AGENT LEE: I was talking about the humming. WALTER: Oh. Auditory distraction dulls the peripheral senses and allows for optimal focus, which is why surgeons play classical music in the O.R. AGENT LEE: Ow. WALTER: Sorry. PETER: Hey, did anybody report seeing the thing that got away? OLIVIA: No word. So do we have any theories why this one died? PETER: Not exactly. Walter thinks that the cells broke down - - that the rapid mutation caused all the internal organs to fail. OLIVIA: And what about this? PETER: Also no idea. But we are running labs on it to try to break down the chemical composition. But check this out. You see these? They're track marks. We think he was injecting himself with whatever that stuff is. OLIVIA: What's that... just here? PETER: Hmm. It looks like a tattoo. Hey, Walter. WALTER: Hmm? PETER: Can you come here for a sec, take a look at this? WALTER: Hold this. Don't move. Did you find his genitals, son? OLIVIA: Hey. AGENT LEE: Hey. OLIVIA: I'm sorry about Hicks' place. I had no idea that he had already become... AGENT LEE: ...it's nothing. Don't worry about it. OLIVIA: But if I hadn't been with you, then you would have called Broyles and asked for backup and... you didn't want to get me in trouble, and now you're injured. AGENT LEE: It wasn't your fault. ASTRID: Olivia... I ran that name you gave me - - Conrad Etienne Moreau. You're right, he was a scientist. But he died five years ago in a car crash. OLIVIA: What? PETER: That doesn't make any sense. On the case that we worked, he was the one trying to broker the deal for the virus that made these guys mutate. AGENT LEE: You also said that Bowman died in a plane crash. Now, for some reason, the details that you and Olivia remember from your timeline, not all of them are tracking here. OLIVIA: Okay, well, if Conrad's not behind this, who is? WALTER: Perhaps the Sumerians. This tattoo... is cuneiform. I'm not sure of the significance of the symbol, but I'm fairly certain it's Sumerian. Not my favorite ancient language. I prefer Yiddish. Belly's father taught it to me. He was a charming man. OLIVIA: You're thinking something. PETER: I'm thinking that you and I both know somebody who could help us interpret Bowman's tattoo. OLIVIA: Who? PETER: An old friend... though he may take some convincing, 'cause I'm pretty sure he has no idea who we are. AGENT LEE: Sounds intriguing. WALTER: Not you. You need to be stitched up. AGENT LEE: Go. If you learn anything, call me. OLIVIA: Okay. Thank you. Markham's Bookstore - Tattoo Deciphered EDWARD MARKHAM: All set. Enjoy. Can I help you? PETER: I hope so. The lady here is looking for a book called Lake of the Long Sun, by Gene Wolf. Do you know him? EDWARD MARKHAM: Are you kidding me? I worship him. And a girl as beautiful as you who likes Sci-Fi is a girl after my own heart. I'm Ed, by the way. OLIVIA: Olivia. Sorry, taken. EDWARD MARKHAM: All the best ones are. Story of my life. Okay. I've got the entire Solar Cycle, first edition. You want signed or unsigned? OLIVIA: Do you think maybe he could help? PETER: Who, him? No, I doubt it. OLIVIA: It's probably a little too obscure. EDWARD MARKHAM: Help what? OLIVIA: Uh, just a symbol we're trying to decipher. It has to do with cuneiform. EDWARD MARKHAM: Sumerian, Hittite, or Akkadian? OLIVIA: Impressive. EDWARD MARKHAM: I know. I'm a very, very impressive man. OLIVIA: And I'm still taken. EDWARD MARKHAM: Can't blame a guy for trying. OLIVIA: Do you have any idea what this means? EDWARD MARKHAM: Are you one of them? OLIVIA: One of who? WALTER: Megif avagin frim dim Tish. AGENT LEE: Excuse me? WALTER: It's Yiddish. It means "May I please be excused from the table?" No, you may not. AGENT LEE: Why not? WALTER: Because I have just made some peanut butter and bacon sandwiches. AGENT LEE: Thanks, anyway. WALTER: And because - - and - - and don't be alarmed by this - - but I think you may be infected. AGENT LEE: What? WALTER: Well, if what killed our friend was, in fact, viral, then it's likely that when you were scratched, that the virus was transmitted to you. AGENT LEE: Okay, um... S – shouldn't you, like, give me something? WALTER: I'm afraid not. I can't cure the intermediate stage. Once the virus fully matures, I should be able to counteract it. AGENT LEE: "Should"? WALTER: Most likely. Eighty percent. AGENT LEE: And if I'm part of the other twenty percent? WALTER: Let's take it one step at a time. EDWARD MARKHAM: Yep, I was right. Here it is. I remember reading it means "renewal" or "rebirth." There's been some rumblings lately about a group out there - - a cult, really. OLIVIA: Okay, whereabouts were these rumblings? EDWARD MARKHAM: You know, the usual places. Obscure corners of the Internet, conspiracy boards, sub-subterranean chat rooms. Far as I can see, they're just whack jobs. They're obsessed with the guided evolution of man. They want to create a new species... a better species... mutation by design. Kate's Apartment - Final Injection KATE HICKS: Oh, baby, you're hurting. This should be the last one. Just think how special you're gonna be... how special we're both gonna be... like Adam and Eve. ACT IV Walter's Lab - Familial Feelings OLIVIA: Okay - here's a good one - - according to Mayan prophecy, “a serpent rope will appear in the center of the Milky Way." PETER: Is that when the world ends, or when the aliens arrive? ASTRID: Apparently, that's when a celestial ship emerges, and a bearded serpent God comes down to bring enlightenment. PETER: No, actually, the celestial ship turns into the serpent God, if you want to be technical. WALTER: It's perfect. ASTRID: Not really. AGENT LEE: You mean no mutant porcupine man? WALTER: Hmm? AGENT LEE: My culture, it's clear? WALTER: Oh, no. No results yet. I was talking about them. I hadn't realized how much I longed for family. AGENT LEE: Yeah, they're - - they're great. WALTER: And you too, of course. It's not every day that a perfectly suited chess partner comes along. And don't fret. Right now no news is good news. ASTRID: Hey, guys, listen to this. "Each generation of Gods is overthrown by its children, who become new Gods with new tools. Science delivers these tools, and mankind gains dominion over all he surveys." OLIVIA: What kind of science? ASTRID: Uh, radical transgenics, hybridization. Guided mutation? Most of this is about encoding foreign genomes with retroviral DNA. These algorithms look pretty advanced. WALTER: The file's here: "816tpt618." That's a palindrome... or a palindromic code, to be precise. AGENT LEE: What's that mean? WALTER: Something that reads the same backwards of forwards. Words like "madam" or "boob." AGENT LEE: I know what a palindrome is. I meant what does that mean in terms of the case? WALTER: In and of itself, nothing. But years ago, when Belly and I were tripping, we created a way of organizing lab files using only palindromes. OLIVIA: Walter, are you saying that this information comes from Massive Dynamic? Nina's Office - Firewall Failure NINA: I do recognize the number, but we haven't used this file system for years. After William died, we converted to a more user-friendly one. OLIVIA: Well, maybe it's from a terminated experiment. NINA: We have many projects dealing with the genetic engineering of hybrids. I'll have to run a search. You weren't supposed to be here. Phillip said you were pulled off field duty. OLIVIA: I know, but here I am. NINA: I suppose every version of you is stubborn. Ah, this code does correspond to an old project. But the contents have been erased. PETER: Could it have been hacked into from the outside? NINA: No, I don't see how. This system has eight redundant firewalls. OLIVIA: Well, who was overseeing the project? NINA: David Robert Jones. Walter's Lab - Creature Cravings WALTER: I eat, too, when I'm nervous. Don't worry - - we should know something soon. AGENT LEE: Hmm. WALTER: I take it you don't like peanut butter. AGENT LEE: Not so much, but this bacon is fantastic. Do you have any more? WALTER: Yes. Of course. AGENT LEE: I typically don't like pork. WALTER: Aphid, could we get Agent Lee some more - - Agent Lee... What else do you hunger for - - pickled herrings, spinach? AGENT LEE: I don't know. Onion rings would be nice. Maybe - - maybe some cheesecake. WALTER: That's it. AGENT LEE: What? WALTER: Call Peter and Olivia. Tell them that I understand. OLIVIA: Walter, what is it? Astrid said you made a breakthrough. WALTER: Agent Lee is infected. We know for sure now. PETER: And we're excited about that why? AGENT LEE: He says I'm gonna be fine, by the way. WALTER: Because now I understand what the creature craves to fuel his metamorphosis. ASTRID: It's disgusting. WALTER: Lipids! Human fat. That's what was in these bags. Most likely vacuumed during liposuction. Fat stores concentrated energy, and energy is necessary for transformation. Now, I know what you're asking. Wouldn't it be easier just to eat people? Well, the answer, in fact, is no, not with three hundred thousand pounds of fat being disposed of by plastic-surgery clinics every three months. OLIVIA: Okay, we need to make a list of all the cosmetic-surgery clinics and see if any of them have had any medical waste stolen. ASTRID: Yeah, I'm already on it, although I'm thinking they might not be inclined to admit it. PETER: Okay, Walter, let's say that you're right and these things are using fat to power their metamorphosis into monsters. How are they able to get around without being seen? Midtown Rooftop - Getting Around (twenty storeys above midtown Boston, Kate and Daniel Hicks know how to avoid the evening rush hour traffic. standing on the edge of a highrise rooftop, Daniel picks up Kate in his arms and jumps from the building. a few seconds, the pair return to level flight, powered by Daniel's large, bat-like wings) ACT V Walter's Lab - Genetic Model AGENT LEE: I really have to drink that? WALTER: Only if you want to live. A blend of wheat grass, penicillin, some mild laxatives. And I put in some mint to kill the aftertaste. AGENT LEE: It didn't work. PETER: You guys learn anything? WALTER: Yes. I understand what these drugs are for. They're meant to safely manage the transformation. They're on a schedule to ensure that the mutation doesn't occur too quickly. PETER: So that's why Bowman died? He couldn't get to his medicine. He was in the cabin, and the drugs were stuck down in his checked luggage. WALTER: Precisely. Our Mister Bowman had all the fat he needed to transform, but he lacked the medication to control the process. I used Agent Lee's infected blood to create a computer model to replicate the mutation sequence. PETER: How's it coming? WALTER: Good. It's almost complete. The model just needs to re-create the last few injections. ASTRID: Well, we've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first? WALTER: Bad. PETER: Good. OLIVIA: Turns out that Walter was right. There was a robbery at a surgi-center just outside of Allston about ten days ago, and among other things, about half a dozen bags of surgically removed fat were stolen. WALTER: Which is that, good or bad? OLIVIA: Two of the guards were killed during the robbery, and the place has been under lockdown ever since. ASTRID: Which means that if they need more fat, they're gonna have to get it from someplace else. The problem is that there are over forty-five potential clinics in a ten-mile radius. OLIVIA: What are your thoughts, Walter? WALTER: But I'm not clear. Which was the good news? PETER: Walter... take a look at this. How many of those clinics were in high-rises? WALTER: Oh, my. In the 'Department of Guided Evolution', this is indeed a great leap forward. ASTRID: Yeah, there's just one - - LDP Institute. It's located in Beacon Hill on the 12th floor. AGENT LEE: They're probably closed by now. We should get a move on. At this point, I have no choice. I need to call for reinforcements. I have to inform Broyles. PETER: If you call Broyles, he's gonna know that Olivia was working on the case. OLIVIA: I just spoke to Broyles. He's gonna have backup meet you at the facility. He said he'd deal with me later. So go. Beacon Hill - LDP Raid AGENT LEE: We're in. TACTICAL RADIO: Copy. Power's been shut off. AGENT LEE: Copy that. Going radio silent. Go to N.V. WALTER: Have we heard anything? I don't know about you, but this tension's killing me. Ho, ho, ho, ho... Oh. Very clever. He's using the sleeping-Indian defense. He saw my Rook about to take his Queen, and he countered with his Knight. So what should I do? OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I'll make less noise. Shh. OLIVIA: No, what you just said. Porcupines are nocturnal. They'd be asleep during the day. WALTER: So do vampires. OLIVIA: Astrid! Okay, that's why Hicks' windows were all blacked out. ASTRID: What is it? OLIVIA: - - Can we get Lincoln on the radio? ASTRID: Lincoln, do you copy? Lincoln, do you copy? PETER: Hello? OLIVIA: Peter, it's me. PETER: Yeah, yeah, yeah. OLIVIA: Turn on the lights. The creature is nocturnal. If it's there, the lights might scare it out of hiding. KATE HICKS: Aah! AGENT LEE: Aah! Nice shot. PETER: I was aiming for her leg. KATE HICKS: No! ACT VI Walter’s Lab - The Dunham Factor WALTER: (as he unwraps year's of presents he had been saving) Do you remember this? I thought it would teach Peter about magnetism and centrifugal force. ASTRID: Oh, Walter. (as she starts the frustrating task of cleaning-up Walter's mess) I'm sure that you and Peter will have hours of fun ahead of you. WALTER: I know. He's going to be so excited. PETER: (joins the two) Hey. WALTER: (holds-up belated gift) Ah! PETER: Ah... I love these things. ASTRID: (to Olivia as she enters) So how is she? OLIVIA: Well, Lincoln's still at the hospital with her, but the doctors say she's fine. The bullet didn't cause any permanent damage, and they're treating the virus with Walter's cure. PETER: But there is some bad news. She had absolutely no idea who created the serum. It turns out Bowman was the one who obtained it for them. ASTRID: So, more questions. OLIVIA: Yeah, about a thousand more, starting with, if David Robert Jones is behind this, what's he up to? WALTER: You mean assuming that creating a flying human-porcupine hybrid was not his end goal. OLIVIA: Yes, and where is he recruiting these people from? And are there more out there? And who would sign up to become one of these things? WALTER: 'And mankind gains dominion over all he surveys'. ASTRID: Yeah, what does that mean? WALTER: You said that Jones was a megalomaniac, that he has a God complex. Well, the fact that we're here at all, that humanity evolved from slugs in the ocean - - depending on who you talk to - - is either a miracle... or an accident. Maybe Jones is trying to take control of the situation. (when the boss joins his science team) Agent Broyles... what a lovely tie. BROYLES: Agent Dunham... a word. (steps out to the corridor) OLIVIA: (humble) Look, I'm - - I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders. I shouldn't have got myself involved in that case. And if I hadn't, then Lincoln would never have been injured. And I get it - - there's a lot that I need to catch up on So, from now on, no matter what, I'm going to listen to what you have to say. BROYLES: Are you done? OLIVIA: Yes. BROYLES: I've been on the phone with the Tenth Floor for the past hour. What we've decided is this... if you're sixty percent of the Olivia I knew, you're still better than ninety percent of the agents I've ever worked with. And a Fringe Division with an Olivia Dunham is better than a Fringe Division without her. OLIVIA: Thank you. BROYLES: Good work today... Agent. Private Residence - Commitment (a young couple sits and discusses the impact genetic transformation will have on their lives) MELINDA BOWMAN: What is it? You're having second thoughts. MARCO: Of course I am. It killed your brother. MELINDA BOWMAN: We have been over this. Something must have gone wrong. MARCO: Mel... MELINDA BOWMAN: We can be born anew. The two of us... together. We can be children of the new world. (Melinda prepares and injects her dose of serum into her tattooed arm) Shipping Vessel – Live Cargo (in the hold of a cargo ship, two human-hybrid creatures growl softly as their handler locks the door to the barred jail cell they occupy) TOM: Quiet, you two. (finished in the cargo hold, the man makes his way to the upper decks, passing various other genetically amended creatures being held in storage. he steps out for a breath of fresh sea air. the logo on the door he closes matches the tattoo sported by the children of the new world. the top deck of the vessel is packed with storage containers as it plods through the night fog of the open ocean) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes